Masters in Film
Masters in Film is the fifth episode of Super Mario Island: Challenge Time. Summary Boo and Dry Bones are given a challenge in which they make a film that can be about anything except for pranks. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the SMI crew's houses. The scene cuts to Boo and Dry Bones playing pranks on the SMI crew. When Rockruff and Shinx appear, Boo and Dry Bones continue to play pranks. Boo scares Rockruff by wearing a skeleton mask, while Dry Bones throws a pie at Shinx while Boo records it with a Poké Phone. This angers Shinx, but Rockruff stops Shinx from going any further before Shinx can charge at Boo and Dry Bones. An annoyed Shinx makes a confessional that Boo and Dry Bones "really have to stop pranking" the SMI crew. Then, Boo and Dry Bones make a shared confessional that pranking everyone was fun, but Shinx appears from behind, glares at the two and growls at them; this makes Boo and Dry Bones nervous as the latter embarrassedly grins and the former hides. Rockruff and Shinx give Boo and Dry Bones a challenge where the two have to make a film after Rockruff notices Boo's Poké Phone. Dry Bones excitedly asks if the film can be about pranks after Shinx says their film can be about anything. Shinx adds by excluding films that have pranks and saying that they "can't make prank films". Boo and Dry Bones become disappointed, and a furious Boo makes a confessional where he is angry at Rockruff and Shinx for not letting Boo and Dry Bones make prank films. He reasons his argument by saying that "prank films are the best things since paintball fights". Quotes Rockruff: "Okay! We're going to give you two today's challenge." (notices Boo's Poké Phone and knowingly glances at Shinx) Shinx: "Which is about film-making! Your film can be about anything..." Dry Bones (excitedly): "Can our film be about pranks?" Shinx: "...except for films with pranks. You can't make prank films like that." Boo and Dry Bones (disappointedly): "Oh, come on!" (Boo's confessional) Boo (furious): "How the heck can Shinx and Rockruff not let Dry Bones and I make prank films?! Prank films are the best things since paintball fights! I'm so ANGRY at those two... those two... PRANK-HATING POKÉMON right now! GRRRR!" (End confessional) -- (Dry Bones and Boo are sitting in their shared hut. Boo, still furious, is ranting while Dry Bones is thinking about what kind of movie they should film) Boo: "I can't believe we're not allowed to make prank films! It's not fair! In fact, it's very unfair!" (growls and prepares to scream angrily) Dry Bones: (stops Boo from angrily screaming by covering his mouth) "Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude! I have a solution to our problem. We should make a horror-comedy film." Boo: "What? Why?" Dry Bones: "Well, horror movies are our favorite movies to watch. So, I think we can make a horror film with comedy in it. What'd ya say?" Boo: "I say...let's do this!" (Boo's confessional) Boo: "There's no better way to say this: I'd rather live with my very smart best friend than live alone!" (Dry Bones' confessional) Dry Bones: "Boo agreeing to making a comedic horror film with me was a good idea. I'm such a genius!" (End confessional) Trivia * Running Gag: Shinx rolls her eyes in disgust when Boo holds his Poké Phone vertically to record, but she shrugs it off. Goofs * While Boo is holding the camera recorder, a Cramorant appears behind Dry Bones, but disappears as Dry Bones gives a thumbs-up and says, "Ready!". Then the Cramorant appears again when Dry Bones tells it a joke. Category:SMI: CT Episodes Category:SMI: CT Episodes (Season 1)